kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaru Nishimura
Restraints |type = Villain Antagonist |rider = yes |affiliation = Japanese Imperial Army (World War II; formerly) Himself (Present; current) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = OPERATION: JUDAS |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Yūsuke Iseya Kaiji Tang (English dub) }} is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana. He is the wartime former friend of Hayato Kurosaki who formerly served during World War II as a Japanese Imperial Army colonel and then later deserted his own country to become a terrorist. He transforms into with the and Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key. History Background Little known about NIshimura's past is that he and Hayato Kurosaki were close friends since their youth, and entered service together in the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II, with Nishimura in a higher rank as a colonel. He and Hayato were amongst the military personnel involved during the Japanese occupation of the Philippines. After the Imperial Army lost to the United States during the Battle of Manila, Nishimura ordered his forces to retreat. Four months later, Nishimura went rogue as he orchestrated a massacre on a military hospital in Hiroshima, killing all the hospital personnel and his own soldiers. He also mortally wounded his former friend, Hayato before throwing his body into the ocean, leaving to die. Following this heinous act of treason, Nishimura's whereabouts after the war remained unknown as he presumably went into hiding, thus eluded punishment for his actions. Post-World War II It was revealed by Tyson Miller's narration during the mission briefing to kidnap Hayato Kurosaki in the A.I.M.S. headquarters that Nishimura is revealed to be alive 74 years after the war and how he still maintained his younger appearance during the 1940s remains unexplained. Following Operation: Judas, Nishimura defected to the Soviet Union after the war and was given asylum. He remained in Russia for 35 years until the Soviet-Afghan War, where he defects to the Afghan mujahideen, helping them in driving off the Soviet invaders. Since then, Nishimura made connections with middle eastern terrorist organizations from Al-Qaeda to ISIL. Miller and his partner, Bruno R. Westbrook, members of an multinational task force stationed in Japan, were sent on a mission to abduct Kurosaki from the A.I.M.S headquarters, since capturing him will give them possible intel leading to Nishimura. However, the mission went south as the two foreigners are compromised. Personality Though not much of Nishimura's personality is known, but he is known to be a ruthless and treacherous warlord who wants all power for himself and rule the world. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his ends, even if it meant backstabbing those who he deems of no use to him. Ever since he betrayed the Imperial Japanese Army, as well his former friend Hayato Kurosaki, Nishimura has forsaken everything resembling honor, loyalty, and moral boundaries; he will resort to treachery, underhanded tactics, and psychological warfare to eliminate those who get in his way. Powers and Abilities Forms Crushing Buffalo Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height:' *'Rider Weight:' Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' *'Kicking Power:' *'Maximum Jump Height:' *'Maximum Running Speed:' is Taurus's primary form, accessed by using the Crushing Buffalo in the . Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Transformation Trinkets Relationship Behind the Scenes Portrayal Masaru Nishimura is portrayed by Notes Appearances Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Katana Riders Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains